


Cleanse

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Prompts [2]
Category: Twin Atlantic
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, a sort of sect?, yeah modern day setting but a sort of sect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is "Cleanse".</p><p>Barry knew that joining Ross in the barn again was a bad idea, but it was like he could not help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

Barry is drowning this time.  
The hand holds his head underwater. The cold liquid of the fountain nips at the skin of his face furiously and Barry struggles against the ferocious grip vainly. It goes in his ears and in his mouth and eyes. Barry gags and just when he's sure he's about to drown the hand pulls him out by the hair.  
Barry collapses and coughs, gurgles, coughs again, he tries to breathe.  
The brisk air of the mountain prickles his reddened cheeks.

"You've only gone and done it again haven't you you spawn of satan?"

Barry coughs and gasps for air, tries to get rid of the water in his throat. His thoughts are all jumbled up. He's a mess, leaning against the spring water fountain. 

"You are the devil. He's trying to rip you from us! You're dishonouring us... What will your father do when he learns about this? Huh?"

The hand slaps Barry's face around violently. Barry does not make a sound ; he's too busy catching his wheezy breath.

"You lewd little demon."

Barry's heart beats faster. He tries to re-place his jigsaw memories but all he can make out is Ross being ripped from him and someone grabbing his hair and hitting him. What happened to Ross?

"You need your mind cleansed from all this filth!"

The hand grabs Barry by the hair again and then his head's in the water again. But only for a few seconds. They pull him out coughing and spitting and he knows what's coming next. His eyes sting and he can't see, but there are three other people - he's pretty sure there's Sam in there, looking like he's just seen a ghost. He's slapped again.

"Bend over the parapet."

Barry gathers all his strength and complies.  
There's no warning when the twig hits his back with a stark lashing sound. Once, twice, thrice. Ten times in all, sharp and biting, and Barry feels tears streaming down his cheeks and hears his own cries of pain.

"Tell everyone what you did you disgusting little queer!"

Barry cannot talk. He gasps and sobs.

"Speak or I'll give you another ten! Come on!"

Barry doesn't really know what he did. It just felt right. That's all.

"I- I kissed Ross."

His head's in water again, and he panics and struggles before they pull him out slobbering.

"Nobody cares about his name! Tell them what you did!"

"I kissed ah- I kissed a boy."

"You kissed a man!" The grips tightens and pulls his head back painfully.

"I! Ah- I kissed a man!" Barry sobs.

And then the rod is handed to a boy and Barry is hit again, ten times, and his arms are giving way. He's sure his father is watching the court from the window and Barry feels so helpless.

"The devil is in you... tell everyone that you are wrong and disgusting. Tell them. You need to realise it. I want you to understand it."

Barry almost sees his reflection in the shallow water and he weeps and weeps.

"I am wrong, I- am wrong and disgusting."

"You are a filthy little queer that needs correcting."

Barry gasps and chokes on his tears. He cannot say it. It's never been this violent. He's grabbed and his head is immersed again, his lungs rattle agonisingly and he screams against the water aimlessly.  
He's taken out again.

"Say it!"

"I am- I am a filthy little queer that- that needs correcting." Barry stammers.

And there it goes again, ten blows to his backside, ten small screams, and his skin opens up at old scars. Those one are softer, more hesitant, but they hurt like hell still. What have they done to Ross? Then it stops and leaves Barry shaking like a leaf and gripping to the stone parapet.

"You won't do it again, will you, or we'll have to do this again. It's for your own good, Barry. We'll pull the demon out of you eventually."

"I won't- I won't do it again."

"What won't you?"

"I won't kiss Ross again ever." He's crying still. 

And his head's in the water again. He doesn't fight it. He's too weak and tired. He feels as if he might let himself drown. But they pull him out and slap him.

"I don't care about who you want to sin with. Say it right. Say it right you devil child!"

Barry is choking. He spits water on the ground and it drips onto his chin. Everything hurts. He sees Ross's eyes all wide as they grab him and pull him out of the barn and his heels scraping at the ground, trying to escape their grip, 'no, no no no I'm sorry no no no no'.

"I won't kiss a man again. I promise. I promise." Barry begs. "I won't ever."

"Your father won't be happy about this. I will make sure personally that this peasant can never see you again, and that would be your punishment too if you were his rank. You're on bread and water for three days, normal activities not discontinued. If I catch you looking at the other boys in the showers like the lewd little demon you are I will find you a punishment that will make this look like a walk in the park. Open up and receive your purification."

Barry is pretty sure that Sam is the one dunking the bucket of water over his head. He's wet from head to toes and he's shaking all over. The wind is cold. They leave him alone there to drag himself back to the dormitory and nurse his wounds.  
His feet are naked. He looks up at the mountain and hauls himself up, walking back to the building, when he hears a deafening, blood-curdling scream that he recognises.  
Ross.

"I CAN'T SEE!"


End file.
